


Treasured Partner

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Evfra sends an email to Sara to have her join in on a special spot on Aya.





	Treasured Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oratorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/gifts).



> Yes, I shamelessly stole the spot from Jaal's romance scene. There's no doubt that Evfra knew about it.

Sara stared at the omni-tool with an expression of disbelief on her face. She could hardly believe the email that was sent to her and had to ask SAM if it was, indeed, legitimate. _“Affirmative Pathfinder, this was indeed sent from Evfra de Tershaav, of the Resistance.”_ Sara still couldn’t wrap her head around it. Why would Evfra send her an email asking her to join in on Aya? It didn’t bode well for her and she felt the dread settle into her belly. They’d been tentatively going along with the attraction between them. Neither one was willing to go too far over the line for fear of the repercussions. Sara represented the Andromeda Initiative, and was the figurehead for humanity. Evfra had to worry about the fate of his people, he was the leader they looked up to. There were all the reasons not to become involved, but they’d both grown so tired of fighting the attraction. After a reckless night spent together, they’d decided it was time to see if a relationship between a human and an angaran could work.

“All right. I’ll see what he wants. Can you tell Kallo to head to Aya for me?” SAM agreed and she stood at the window to stare out at the stars that flew by while they headed towards Aya’s system. The Tempest landed and Sara bolted off the ship to head to the navpoint Evfra had sent her. She saw him waiting at one of the shuttles in the docking bay and strolled up. He merely grunted at her in greeting before they headed into the shuttle. The trip to where they were going was silent, but it wasn’t awkward. Sara was content to stay by his side as they zoomed towards the little clearing surrounded by jungle.

“Here we are.” Evfra murmured as they headed out into the dense jungle. Sara stared around in wonder as the sights and smells assaulted her. Heavy floral fragrances from all the exotic flowers on Aya wrapped around her body, and the vivid jewel colors of the plants took her breath away. She heard the sound of moving water and her curiosity peaked. Evfra remained silent as they headed towards the sound, and he stepped aside as they reached the edge of the jungle.

“Oh my… This is absolutely breathtaking Evfra!” Sara murmured as she took in the lake and waterfall. The water was crystal clear, she could see straight to the bottom. The lake was fringed with flowers in tones of pink, purple, and blue. The colors should have clashed but they melded together into wonderful arrangements. Sara smiled as she turned to see Evfra watching her. “How do you know of this place?”

“This is a known location for taking a treasured partner.” Evfra answered gruffly. The impact of his words stole Sara’s breath. This was a place angara took their _treasured_ partners. It spoke clearly of his feelings for her, even if he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. She smiled brightly at him and offered her hand to him. His slid over hers easily engulfing it.

“Thank you.” Sara murmured as she looked out over the water, the balmy breeze soothing against her skin. She felt him stiffen slightly beside her and she wondered if she’d said the wrong thing. He turned to face her with his beautiful blue eyes staring at her with heat simmering in them. Suddenly, Sara felt there was another reason he’d brought her there. Her body heated up at the possibility of having his hands on her again. They’d been together once before, a brief coupling full of flashes of heat and awkward movements. There would be time to learn about each other’s bodies and to know what pleased them now. A delicate shiver went down her spine as she stared up at him with her brown eyes shining bright.

“Let’s go into the water.” Evfra grumbled but Sara tightened her hand in his. He turned to her with questions in his eyes. Sara had noticed a nice little alcove to their right, that looked perfect for laying down in. She needed him now.

“Later. Please.” Sara murmured as she reached up to tug his head down as she stood on her toes. Their lips met in fiery passion, the heat practically exploding between them as they couldn’t seem to get close enough to one another. She led him to the alcove and he caught on quickly.

She pulled her shirt off, thankful she’d worn the simple short sleeve shirt, with her bra joining it soon after. Evfra disposed of his _rofjinn_ and clothing. He stood naked before her and her breath sucked in at the beauty there. That blue skin was almost the same hue as the sky, and it faded into a pearlescent color near his navel. Her fingers lifted to trace the scar along his face, he turned his face to press a kiss against her hand as it reached them. Heat curled in her, low and burning, as she saw his eyes sweep down her body. Her nipples beaded beneath his gaze. Her fingers itched the explore his skin and she wasn’t going to deny them. The protrusions on his chest were softer than she’d first imagined. His low hum vibrated against them as her fingers brushed lower against his navel. Her eyes widened as his arousal slid out, thick and hot. She knew they fit together but she hadn’t seen him last time. There wasn’t time to study it this time either as her fingers barely brushed the tip before he pulled her against him.

“Later.” His lips moved against her temple. Sara understood and wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up. The urgency beat a frantic tattoo in her head as her body screamed to have him inside her. He filled her in one slow thrust, buried to the hilt. He pressed his forehead to hers as they stayed motionless for a moment to savor the moment. Her body adjusted to his size and girth, and his hands cupped her ass in a firm grip. She rubbed against him at just the right spot as he began to thrust inside her. Her soft moans were captured by his mouth as he kissed her, never breaking stride. The first wave hit Sara quickly, and she arched her back as the orgasm rolled through her body. He buried his head in her shoulder with a groan as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Sara felt a little tingle as he moved one hand up her body. It didn’t hurt and when it hit her nipple, she threw back her head at the heat that raced through her body. She groaned as he quickened his pace, sending sparks of pleasure dancing along her veins. Her second orgasm built and her fingers dug into his shoulders as it broke over her. This time she felt him come with her. He buried himself in her as deep as he could go as the pleasure roared through him.

“So, want to go for that swim now?” Sara murmured against his skin. Laughter shook his shoulders but he insisted on carrying her to the water.


End file.
